The Anointed Ones
by OscarAmnell
Summary: What happens when the prophecy wasn't about 3 sister witches but 3 male witches connected by a common ancestor.Well say hello to the Anointed Ones and watch them grow from just young witches to the most powerful force of good the world has ever seen.


The Anointed Ones

The streetlights over head flickered, casting nefarious shadows on the hooded young man that walked with his head bowed, silently down the road. The evening air was eerily still as the he turned back slowly to see he had attracted a follower. He quickened his pace from a slow to a brisk walk and the stranger did so too, before the young man knew it; he was running at full speed away from his follower who seemed to be doing the same thing. He found himself turning into an alleyway and reaching a wall that stopped him in his tracks. The stranger laughed menacingly as he stalked into the alleyway, blocking his victim's way out. The hooded young man spun around and in a moment managed to take off his hood and throw a knife at his stalker who magically had grow two extra arms and caught it with great ease. As the young man began to look from his attacker's four arms to his face and down to his feet he noticed that his attacker was far from human. His skin was scaly and green and his face had taken on a more animalistic and evil look. His eyes glowed red, never moving from target and he seemed to have grown physically in size. The young man smiled and said in confident voice "You netari demons are very hard to find". The demon's face flashed shocked momentarily as he understood what this young man truly was but just like that his resolve was back and he replied by saying "We are even harder to kill". At this he smiled and began advancing on the young man who responded saying "we shall see!". The young man instinctively squinted his eyes at a point in front of the demon who was somewhat surprised to see a ball of fire appear. He was even more so surprised when the young man lifted up the back of his head and the ball of fire came towards the demon throwing him a few feet backwards into the air until he crashed again. The young man was squinting again trying to conjure up another ball of fire when they suddenly appeared.

Three hooded strangers in white robes stood between the young man and the now injured demon lying on the floor a few feet away. They appeared in an explosion of light that left the young man blinded for a second and by the time he had readjusted his eyes, he could see the cloaked figures bringing forwards both their arms and forming arcs with hands that were soon illuminated by the brightest light he had seen. This light was then thrown at the demon now struggling to get up and upon impact he exploded into millions of pieces. The force of this blew the young man back even though he was on the other side. He started conjuring a ball of fire when the middle figure, a beautiful woman, took off her sparkling white hood and said in the most angelic voice "Peter, we come in peace. You have been summoned by the Council, please come with us". Peter, the young man found himself reaching out his hand hesitantly and when she took it, all four of them disappeared in much the same way they had come, in an explosion of brilliant white light.

Elsewhere, across the city outside the Hammersmith Campus, another young man was making his way back to his dorm after leaving a folder of his in the lecture room. He approached the back of the building to take his path through the forest to take his usual short path to his dorm and when he was under forest cover, three hooded strangers wearing bright white ropes appeared. He quickly gestured that all too familiar gesture at one of the strangers expecting something to happen but he soon reasoned that the being was too strong. He turned around trying to escape when one of the figures took off their hood and revealed a brilliantly beautiful face of a young woman who said in an angelic voice "Do not fear, Noah, we come in peace. You have been summoned by the Council please come with us." At this she reached out her hand and Noah took it, something he immediately regretted as he felt his body explode into a bright light and the world falling fast below him.


End file.
